Honeymoon
by Hannurdock
Summary: SLASH. Murdock and Face celebrate their honeymoon. Sequel to A Lifetime Oath.


  
Title: Honeymoon  
  
Author: Hannurdock / Georgina Ann Price  
  
Warnings: SLASH  
  
Summary: Sequel to Lifetime Oath.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Murdock closed his eyes and sighed. The limousine had come to a halt finally, just outside the church. Taking hold of Face's hand, and guiding him into the church, Murdock felt all eyes turn and stare at them as they walked up to the alter.  
  
The priest looked astonished. "I can't do this!".  
  
"Please. This is who I am in love with" Murdock begged, feeling Face shift uncomfortably beside him. He squeezed the younger man's hand tightly, and drew him into a firm embrace.  
  
The priest sighed and looked towards Hannibal as if for support.  
  
"Don't look at me. They've been 'almost' a couple for years" Hannibal said aloud as the people in attendance gasped.  
  
He walked behind Face and Murdock, shielding them from the stares of the onlookers.  
  
The priest looked increasingly uncomfortable. He read the words solemnly, wondering why his day had become so bleak.  
  
Face took the ring and looked at Murdock, his eyes full of love. He wasn't alone any more. Murdock was right beside him, and the oaths meant that it would be forever. "I do".  
  
Murdock took his ring and slipped it on Face's marrige finger "I do" he said without hesitation.  
  
The priest gulped. "You may kiss the .... erm ..... husband".  
  
Murdock grinned at the priest's discomfort and cupped Face's head in his hands. He leant forward and kissed Face tenderly, all sounds dying in this beautiful secret moment, everything was lost to them except themselves. They felt each others heartbeats momentarily, and then Murdock reluctantly let go. Hannibal clapped, and Murdock and Face looked happily at him, as they walked down the isle, and out of the church.  
  
****  
  
The reception, as Face had promised, was really something special. Held at an exquisite first-class restaurant, the guests talked bemused at the turn of events amongst one another. Murdock and Face danced a slow tango on the dancefloor, singing softly to each other. Their hands wrapped around each other's bodies, their eyes immersed in each other, oblivious to the outside world.  
  
Hannibal and BA helped themselves to some punch, and watched the married couple dancing away with a sigh of happiness.  
  
"So, Hannibal ... you gonna be my wife?" BA asked sarcastically, a little envious of Face and Murdock.  
  
Hannibal reached across and touched BA's hand gently, startling the big man. "Well, there is always possibilities, BA".  
  
BA snarled angrily, and took away his hand. A second glance at his commander turned his heart. He smiled for once, and took Hannibal to the dance floor.  
  
A buzz passed through the onlookers. Now there were two more men dancing on the floor, this was really starting to offend some of the guests. Some left immediately, others talked loudly about 'gay men doing things in their own houses only'. The team could not surpress a smile and a laugh as they walzed around, and stole the show.  
  
****  
  
Three hours later, Face and Murdock were sitting in the limousine, uncomfortably glancing at each other from time to time.  
  
"What you thinking Murdock?" Face asked worriedly.  
  
Murdock smiled, and placed an arm around Face's shoulder. "Nothing. Just weird the way things turn out, y'know?".  
  
Face nodded, looking down at his wedding band. "I married a man".  
  
"Me too" Murdock joked. Face smiled, reassured.  
  
"Why isn't the driver taking us to the airport?" Face wondered suddenly.  
  
Murdock grinned. "Airport? Who needs an airport. I'm taking you on a private plane abroad, my spouce".  
  
Face groaned. "Please don't call me that. I hate the word".  
  
Murdock grinned evilly and leaned back. The private runway was small and discrete, hidden from a motorway by clumps of trees. Murdock and Face entered the small plane, and Murdock got the bird started. Face felt the aircraft rise, listened to the gentle singing of Murdock. As soon as they were airborne, Face undid his seatbelt, and walked up to Murdock.   
  
"We still going to Hawaii?" Face asked.  
  
"Um. Well, you seen Hawaii Facey. Want to take you somewhere special". Murdock looked worriedly at Face expecting shock and then anger. Face smiled relaxed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Murdock" Face sighed, and then kissed Murdock tenderly on the forehead, and sat back down again.  
  
After a while, Face drifted to sleep and awoke sharply as the plane was rocking a little uneasily. Blearily looking out at the ocean below, Face felt his heart leap as the plane bucked a little too steeply.  
  
"Murdock, you okay up there?" Face asked.  
  
"We got a small problem" Murdock yelled.  
  
Face joined Murdock, and looked at him, a hint of worry passing Face's fine features. "What's the problem, Murdock?".  
  
"We're running out of fuel, pardner. Gauges are low, take a look over there. See that black dial? That shows the fuel we have left". Murdock said, shouting above the roar of the engine.  
  
Face looked at the dial, and his face became ashen "Murdock, why is there all O's on that dial?".  
  
"'Cause we're out of fuel. Buckle up, I'm gonna have to take us down before the engine gives up". Murdock said, pushing Face gently away.  
  
"Where you gonna land Murdock? We're in the middle of the ocean!" Face demanded, angry becuase Murdock hadn't fuelled the plane properly before they left.  
  
"See that tiny island? We'll have to land there for now" Murdock began the descent, trusting that a little fuel remained, even though the dials read nought. Face held grimly on for dear life, gripping his arm rest like a vice.  
  
Murdock landed surprisingly easily, the plane was intact and still ready to fly. Face got out and looked around himself. The island was so small he could see the end of it. Face sighed, annoyed. Then he saw the small wooden hut hidden in a small clump of palm trees. Looking to his right he saw a small fishing boat.  
  
"Murdock?" Face called, but Murdock busied himself in the plane. Face walked over to the hut and found the door open. Going inside, he was amazed to discover that it resembled a cabin more than a hut. There was a king sized bed, very out of place in this tiny island, and a cupboard. Face opened it to find a stash of his clothes already inside.  
  
A warm mouth kissed his neck, all his tiny hairs stood on end, as the mouth gently massaged the warm and soft flesh. Face groaned and turned around, to see Murdock staring at him, his eyes full of love.  
  
"I think this was all planned" Face said smiling.  
  
"Planned?" Murdock asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, the plane coming down here, right where my clothes are. You've set me up" Face grinned.  
  
"Nice surprise though, isn't it?" Murdock asked.  
  
Face nodded, and looked at the huge fridge. "Supplies?".  
  
Murdock nodded. "Food and drink. Should be able to get two weeks from the stuff here, then we can fly to Hawaii, pick up some more stuff and head back here for another two weeks".  
  
Face noted the AK-47 in the corner and pointed this out to Murdock.  
  
"Just in case, Facey. Just in case" Murdock said.   
  
"It is getting dark now" Face observed looking out of the hut, at the blue ocean and yellow sands. He sighed deeply, he had never been this happy.  
  
Murdock yawned deeply. "Its real tiring flying up there for hours Facey. How about we christen the bed and then get an early night?".  
  
Face nodded, his hands shaking a little. He had never made love to a man before, he just hoped Murdock would understand this and not pressure him too much.  
  
Murdock noticed the slight fear and guessed the reason behind it. "Nothing to worry about, Facey. Just enjoy yourself, let me do the rest okay?".  
  
Face nodded, more relaxed. He felt Murdock's hands exploring his body, and release him gently from the confines of his clothes. Face groaned as Murdock lifted his naked body easily, and took him over to the bed, laying him on it, and then undressing himself slowly in front of the aching man.  
  
Face felt himself harden watching Murdock strip, and gasped as Murdock's warm body lay against his own flesh, stirring the fire of his passion deeply. He kissed Murdock gently and easily, the body against his rubbed against his own and he cried out as he felt Murdock's stiffness against his own throbbing organ. Face kissed Murdock desperatly, rubbing more intensely against the pilot, feeling their organs grind together. Murdock groaned, his orgasm building a little too quickly, and watched the fire enter Face's cheeks, a rosy blush making him look innocent. Face screamed Murdock's name as cum shot all over Murdock's lower body, and Murdock shuddered as he came, collapsing on top of Face.  
  
****  
  
Face felt the cool night breeze as he walked over to the ocean. The water was only ankle high, and went on for miles without getting much deeper. Face started to splash around in the water, and felt Murdock's prescence beside him, his warm furry chest against Face's chest as they played together, soaking each other.  
  
Finally, they lay still in the water, listening to the warm ocean sounds, gentle mother nature nurturing them, bringing their exquisite passion to the fore once again. Face sighed against Murdock's chest. "Do you believe this is what heaven is like?" Face asked.  
  
"Something like this" Murdock said lovingly.  
  
Face drifted to sleep, and felt Murdock lift him gently, and take him inside. His sweet dreams, filled with only Murdock helped him to fall into the most peaceful night's sleep he'd ever had.   
  
****  
  
The next morning, Face awoke sleepily. His eyes turned to Murdock who was listening to a battery operated radio, a touch of fear in his eyes.  
  
"What's up?" Face asked, looking worried.  
  
Murdock held a finger to his lips. "There's a hurricane headed our way".  
  
"Hurricane?" Face said, terrified. The small island was completely unprotected.  
  
Murdock nodded. "We'd better pack up and head into Hawaii, get boardered up somehow. We can come back here later".  
  
"If there's anything left" Face said dismally.  
  
Murdock hugged Face tenderly. "Hey, Hawaii was your first choice anyway. We'll make a brilliant vacation of it, don't worry".  
  
Face nodded trustingly to Murdock, and helped pack up the clothes, and items Murdock had brought previously. Then Murdock got some fuel for the plane he had hidden in the back of the hut's storage area.  
  
"What about the bed and the fridge?" Face wondered aloud.  
  
"We can get them both in the plane. I did it before" Murdock said.  
  
An hour later, Murdock and Face entered the plane and took off. Face was sitting next to Murdock twirling his wedding band grumpily. Murdock steered the plane on.  
  
"Uh oh" Murdock said finally, looking at the big black cloud in front of them.  
  
"What's wrong now" Face asked.  
  
"Looks like I got my bearings wrong" Murdock said, turning the plane around sharply and heading back the way they came.  
  
"What do you mean" Face asked, fear surging through his body.  
  
"That hurricane is already over Hawaii. We were nearing it, but we can't land there. We can't go through the wall".  
  
"What about the eye? Can't you get us through the eye?" Face asked.  
  
"No way, I can't go that high in this rust bucket Face. We'll swing on back to the island, I'll pick up some more fuel, and we'll head on back inland".  
  
"Inland?" Face said unhappily. "Well, guess our vacation was cut short then".  
  
"Come on Face. Cheer up. We'll do something after the hurricane has passed. We'll have a few drinks with BA and Hannibal, and then head back out for four weeks. Nothing to it".  
  
Face sat back, and looked at the black mess behind them, the clouds edging their way closer to the small craft. "Think we'll outrun it?"  
  
Murdock smiled confidently. "We're travelling faster, trust me".  
  
As soon as they reached the island, Murdock refuelled quickly, and they started again. Face suddenly gave a cry. "Murdock! My wedding band is gone".  
  
Murdock immediately turned the craft around, and headed back to the island, where he and Face began an extensive search of the places they had just been. It was starting to rain, and Murdock knew they had little time left. Face smiled triumphantly as he held up the wedding band, and himself and Murdock took off again into the greying clouds.  
  
"Murdock, can you see where we're going?" Face called out, as the greyness turned to black rapidly. Ferocious winds ripped the small aircraft viciously.  
  
Murdock slapped the compass. "This damned thing isn't working Face. I don't think we're going away from it, I think we're heading straight into it. Hold on".  
  
Face complied, holding tightly to his seat, and watching the roaring black clouds circling them viciously.   
  
"Gonna have to try for it. Go above the clouds, see if we can break out of it, before the plane breaks apart" Murdock yelled.  
  
Face noded, his hands trembling violently. He looked at Murdock's wedding band and his own, and prayed they wouldn't be killed on the first day of their honeymoon.  
  
Murdock began to ease the plane upward, moving the yoke steadily back until the plane was almost vertical travelling upward at an alarming rate. The clouds broke suddenly, without warning, and Murdock began to ease the plane forward, until they were at horizontal angle, instead of a vertical one. Face sighed, and then watched the storm in amazement below. The violently circling clouds were terrifyingly gray and black.   
  
"It looks like a great big dirty polo mint" Face said in awe, as he saw the eye in amazement.  
  
"Murdock laughed. "Yeah, well, we're much higher than I would have liked, but this bird is handling it well for the time being".  
  
"Think we have enough fuel to go over it?" Face asked.  
  
Murdock patted Face's knee, realising for the first time that Face was trembling violently. He suddenly felt very ashamed he had got Face into this mess. He rubbed Face's knee, and his hand wandered between his thighs and felt Face's organ, already stiffening becuase of the gentle probing.   
  
"Undo your trousers, Face" Murdock ordered.  
  
Face obliged. "Just keep an eye on what your doing, okay?".  
  
Murdock smiled, and began to expertly pump Face's member in his hand, feeling the younger man tense beside him and orgasm violently. Murdock smiled, and continued to navigate the craft, as they continued their periless journey onward.  
  
Face zipped his trousers back up, the tension evaporating into sleepiness, and he moved across to Murdock, trying to undo his trousers.  
  
Murdock slapped away Face's hands and scoldingly said "Never distract the pilot, Face!!".  
  
Face sat back, sulking for a moment, and Murdock reached across and rubbed Face's knee gently. "So why is it okay the other way round?".  
  
"How are you, Face?" Murdock asked gently.  
  
"A little worried" Face admitted.  
  
"Don't you worry about not'in cowpoko, I'll take care of you, real good". Murdock said, looking at Face with an evil grin.  
  
Face smiled back, and felt a wave of tiredness overwhelm him. He checked his seatbelt was fastened securely, and then lay back and dozed, his eyes closing.  
  
****  
  
"We're home buddy, wake up" Murdock whispered into Face's ear. Face looked up in surprise.   
  
"How long I been out, Murdock?" Face asked, looking at the tired pilot.  
  
"About seven hours. I took a longer way back to avoid the last dregs of the hurricane. It got a bit rough for a while, but we're back home now".  
  
Face looked at the black van make its way towards them and sighed, putting an arm securely around Murdock's shoulders.  
  
"You two okay?" Hannibal said, bounding out the van towards them. "We were afraid you might be lost in that damned hurricane".  
  
BA got out and gave Murdock a huge hug "Damn fool. Shoulda taken a commercial flight to Hawaii".  
  
Face looked at Murdock puzzled. "Don't they know about the island?".  
  
Murdock shook his head.  
  
"What island?" Hannibal asked.   
  
"Lets just say we were a lot closer to the storm surge than we needed to be" Murdock said tiredly. "We were on a tiny flat island in the middle of the ocean".  
  
Hannibal laughed. "Well, why don't you tell us all about it over some drinks. Then you can get an early night and plot another secret honeymoon".  
  
Face and Murdock brightened. "Sounds good to me". Murdock said.   
  
BA revved up the van and the four men took off, Face and Murdock dozing on the backseats. It looked like they wouldn't need another honeymoon for a while ......  
  
THE END  



End file.
